Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-319456 discloses a connector having a shielding function. This connector incorporates a terminal fitting connected to an end portion of a shielded wire, a dielectric for accommodating the terminal fitting, and an outer conductor connected to the terminal fitting while surrounding the dielectric, and thereby exhibits a high shielding function.
Depending on the grade of the vehicle type, however, a high shielding function may not be required for a connector. In such a case, if every dedicated connector is set for each grade, cost increase and problems in parts management may occur.
The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of the above circumstances, and an object of the present invention is to provide a connector in which parts can be used in common as much as possible in different specifications, thereby making it possible to achieve cost reduction and facilitate parts management.